Leila, Thorn and the Weasleys' Tales of Adventurous Excursions
by Singer of Water
Summary: What goes on during Hogwarts for the Weasley twins, Thorn, Leila, and their friends? Lots of pranks, mishaps, mistakes, and trouble that's what. See what happens to everyone at Hogwarts and possibly after.


**So I had this idea where I make cute and fun oneshots with my OCs and the HP characters and create oneshots that are basically things that happen in their years at Hogwarts and after. I had posted on my tumblr page for anyone interested to give me prompts and I will try to come up with the oneshots and of course I will credit you **** This oneshot was from the prompt where a potion goes wrong and you'll have to read to find out what happens. The prompt was given to me by my friend dontstopbelieving123 (fanfiction)/suis-jebovvered (tumblr). I hope you like it.**

Potion Gone Wrong

The fourth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were settled in the dungeons for Potions, each sitting two at a table. Near the back of the room were Fred and George at a table and next to them was Thorn and Leila. Currently, Snape was at the front examining a Hufflepuff's potion which gave the Weasley twins enough time to goof off just a bit. They were tossing their ingredients at each other and at the girls, much to their annoyance.

"Can't you guys just work?" Thorn asked, flicking a bat wing at George.

"Fine," Fred said.

The two looked at their books for the next instruction and then at their cauldrons. The liquid inside looked purple which wasn't the color the instructions said it needed to be. The twins looked at each other and gave the other a look that said "I guess we just go on to the next step". They added the next ingredient and stirred four times counterclockwise. Once that was done they pulled out their wands to give the potion a quick spell required to complete it. As the boys were doing that the girls quickly walked over to the table while Snape was preoccupied.

"What are you guys doing?" Thorn hissed.

"Brewing our potion," George said. "What does it look like?"

"You do realize that your potion should be blue not purple, right?" she stated.

"You finished your potion too ear-" Leila began, but was cut off.

Both potions brewed by the Weasleys made a loud crack and purple smoke appeared around the four students. The four coughed and waved the smoke away as it quickly vanished just as it quickly appeared. Once it was all gone the four were facing a very angry Snape. He didn't say anything as he walked up to the Weasley twins' table and examined their cauldrons. The air was stiff as all eyes were on Snape, waiting for him to say something.

"What happened?" he asked calmly that made him even more frightening than usual.

"We were brewing our potion," Fred answered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor each."

"What?" the twins bellowed.

"What for?" George asked.

"We did the potion," Fred added.

"You two imbeciles didn't follow the instructions and concocted something completely different from what I assigned," Snape answered. He turned to Thorn and Leila. "Ten points from each of you for being out of your table and trying to help them."

"What?" Thorn cried before groaning and walking back to her cauldron. Leila just hid her head as she scurried back to her own cauldron.

As Potions ended the four headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The twins had sour expressions as they trudged over to the table. Thorn waved Leila goodbye as she went over to the Hufflepuff table. Taking a seat across from the twins Thorn started to grab some food to put on her plate. She looked from one twin to the next before throwing a piece of bread at each twin's head.

"Come on guys, when have you ever gotten mad at Snape for taking away points for this long?" she asked. "You're usually mad for the rest of the class then cheer up by the time it ends. What gives?"

"He took points away even though we were brewing the potion?" Fred said.

"But you weren't doing it correctly and caused it to blow up," Thorn pointed out.

"Speaking of which are you okay?" George asked. "You and Leila got covered with the smoke too."

"I'm fine. It didn't do anything so I'm good. Leila too. She seems alright," Thorn said, looking over at the blonde who was sitting with Jacqueline and Cedric as usual. "I'm actually tired. But I've been tired all day."

"Then get some sleep," Fred said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I was studying unlike you two," Thorn said, sticking her tongue out.

"What are you talking about we were studying," George said, sharing a grin with his brother.

"Yeah, you two were definitely studying," Thorn said, rolling her eyes. "I found you two dead asleep in the common room."

"Aw, we've been discovered, Georgie," Fred said with a mock pout.

ooOOoo

Leila stirred as the first few hours of morning began. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to lay on her right side. Across from her was another bed with a lump sleeping. But as soon as she saw the lump she screamed, causing said lump to wake up.

Leila screamed again. "What are you doing in the girls' room?"

"Me? I live in the girls' dormitory! I should be asking you what you're doing here!" one of the Weasley twins shouted.

"What are you talking about th-this is the Hufflepuff girls' dormitory," Leila yelled.

"Hufflepuff?" the twin said. "This is Gryffindor's girls' dormitory."

Leila stared at the Weasley twin before looking around. All the beds had red sheets and red curtains, but how? How did she get into the Gryffindor common room? And how was it the girls' dormitory if one of the twins was there?

"B-b-but if it's the girls' dormitory how are you here?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a girl!"

Leila slowly shook her head and the twin turned to find a mirror against the wall. As soon as the twin saw his reflection he screamed.

"What happened to me? Why do I look like one of the twins? Why do I look like you? What happened? This can't be real! This has to be a dream! I'm a girl!"

The twin was practically running around in circles pulling at his hair as he spouted nonsense at the top of his lungs. What confused Leila the most was when he said "Why do I look like you?" What did he mean by look like her? Leila got out of the bed slowly and gradually approached the mirror. Staring back at we was a red haired Weasley twin. She screamed.

"Wh-wh-what happened to me?" she screamed. "I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!"

"What do you mean you're a girl? You're a guy! Aren't you?" the twin said, his voice lowering on the last question.

"No, I-I'm Leila..."

The twin's eyes grew wide and their jaw nearly fell to the ground. "L-Leila? I-I-I'm Thorn..."

Leila gasped. "But-but if you're Thorn..."

"And you're Leila..."

"And we're in the twins' bodies..."

"Does that mean?..."

ooOOoo

"Well, Georgie, looks like we are in another predicament."

"Yes, but this one will be quite fun, Freddie."

"Shall we parade down the halls?"

"Let's."

Fred and George grinned and made their way from the entrance hall to the Great Hall. As they did so they were greeted by an angry looking Fred and a blushing George. The twins grinned even more before flipping their blonde and brunette hair and made their way passed the twins- or Thorn and Leila- and swayed their hips as they entered the Great Hall.

**I hope you liked this first oneshot. There will be more to come and if you have any cute fun prompts you'd like me to write, feel free to pm me, leave a review, or send me an ask/fan mail on my tumblr page. **

**I'd like to thank my friend dontstopbelieving123/suis-jebovvered for helping me with the title of the story. Thanks girl!**


End file.
